Mikan Shiratama
is a character who debuts in the second season of PriPara. She makes her anime debut in Episode 39. Her brand is Silky Heart, and she is a Lovely Type Idol. Personality Mikan is a happy-go-lucky girl with a cheerful personality, who acts like an angel. Even though at first it doesn't seem like it since all she does is follow Aroma around, she has a strong and close bond with her. Appearance Mikan has round, golden eyes and light red hair pulled up in a high ponytail that reaches down her back and curls up. Loose, curly strands of hair are seen on the sides, and a cowlick on top. Outside of PriPara, Mikan's hair is in a much shorter ponytail and worn in a wing clip with a small orange in the middle. Her curled strands of hair and cowlick appear to be smaller as well. She is much shorter in this form and appears to be the same age as Laala and Aroma. She wears a winged tie on the school uniform. Etymology * - Shiratama can be split up into two parts. means white, in contrast to Aroma's surname (which contains the kanji for black). The means jade/precious gem (pearl) or ball. * - Mikan means tangerine or mandarin orange. The first character of her name is phonetically the same as meaning to see, thus representing the sense of sight. Trivia * According to Yui Watanabe, her voice actress, Mikan is good at most sports. *She refers to herself in third person. *She commonly ends her sentences with "~nano". She shares this with Miki Hoshii from Idolm@ster. *She, along with Aroma, reached Debut Status on their first live. **They are, however, not the first to do this, as Faruru did the same. * She, along with Aroma, are the first ones who debuted without using their casual coords. * In Episode 41, it is shown Mikan has a large appetite, and that Aroma often uses it to her advantage by giving Mikan food - Her favorite food seems to be meat buns. ** She shares similar eating habits with Stahl from Fire Emblem: Awakening, and Rizumu from Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream. * She is shown to be able to translate Aroma's archaic way of speaking, usually for the benefit of other people. * Even though it is shown that Aroma might be controlling Mikan, it is actually Mikan who made Aroma who she is now. *Even though her Cyalume coord has wings on it, Mikan hasn't been an idol long. The reason for the wings is because of her brand's angel thematic. *Mikan's birthday falls on October 4th, making her a Libra. *Like Laala, Mikan and Aroma are the only other main characters that are 6th graders. *She is currently the only main character that appeared in Season 2 who has not been center of a Dream Team. **She is also the only main character who never lost a Dream Idol Grand Prix (Summer Dream Idol Grand Prix is an exception as she did not participate in the said Prix). **She is also the only main character who has won more than two Dream Idol Grand Prix in a row, having won three. **She is also the only main character who has never been seen Fairy Changing. *Before her final design, her hair was orange and was a lot shorter, more like the length of her hair outside PriPara. Her attire was green and orange, and she was also going to have white angel wings. Awards 2015characteroty.png Category:Female Category:S2 Main Character Category:Idol Category:Anime Category:Paprika Private Academy Elementary School Student Category:Aromageddon Member Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Student Category:Solamageddon Mi Member Category:Cosmic Omurice da Vinci Member Category:PriPara Police Member Category:Celepara Opera Company Member Category:Lovely Idol Category:Silky Heart User Category:FriendAll Member Category:2nd Wiki Awards Winner